Society is Pandemonium
by SusiRitari
Summary: Carlos the spider is Morganthe's right hand man. After Morganthe destroys the protective field of magic in the atmosphere that prevents fatalities by blade or spell, she attacks the commons in order to kill off a few wizard pests. When she has to retreat, she forgets Carlos and teleports without him! Carlos, now alone and confused in wizard city, must find his way back to master!


It all happened too quickly, there is no other term to describe it than absolute chaos. What went down beforehand is all I can remember, everything else is a blur. A blur filled with dazzling painful blasts of light, with the terrified screams of bystanders. I of course played no part in it at all, my master is for blame. My master, my idol, the great shadow queen Morganthe.

Although the experience it's self was some what traumatic for me, it was certainly more so for the wizards caught up in it. As I had said before, the panic and confusion had been caused by my master. I am just a simple spider, but I like to think of myself as an important comrade to master. She had planned it all meticulously, and carried it out perfectly, completing her objective. Oh how I can't but shiver in malignant delight at how sinister and unbelievable her actions were.

Master had confided in my brother and I before carrying out her plan. Johny, like me, is a spider and my kinsmen. I suppose master had only explained her plan to us just so she could bask in how perfect it was, but I don't mind. My name is Carlos, and I am no ordinary spider. My higher than human intelligence is often doubted, for I cannot speak the English language, only understand it. Even though Master tends to like Johny more than I, I still consider myself best of friends with the shadow queen.

Now, as for the amazing plan Master created, it was surprisingly simple. Protective magic is mixed in with the Earth's atmosphere, enabling wizards unable to die by the hand of magic or blade. Master had decided to tamper with this magic, creating tiny cracks and loop holes through which fatal injuries could be dealt. After completely disabling the protective magic, wizards who lost duels would no longer be transported to a safe zone, but they would die by the hand of the opponent. Destroying the protective field without anybody noticing is it's self a marvelous feat, I can recall how excited I was after it had been accomplished.

Once the field was broken, Master immediately attacked wizard city in a popular area known as "the commons". I can remember the shocked, confused, faces as all the wizards were taken by surprise. The higher leveled ones regained posture quickly, and attempted to fight Master. Little did they know that mere seconds later, Master's swift attack of shadows would tear their bodies into bloody bone filled mesh. After seeing that Master's attacks would literally kill, they scattered in random directions, desperate to keep their pitiful lives.

After slaughtering many more wizards in the same fashion, the unspeakable revolting wizard Merle showed up to crash our fantastic party. Master often cursed Merle and blamed him for her many unfortunate defeats. But this time, the tables were finally turned against him. Master smiled in a chillingly wicked way, and without delay attempted to blast Merle in order to finally kill him. But of course, the incompetent old man was some how unharmed! Oh the white fury I felt Master experience after seeing him standing there, unharmed, with a slightly smug look.

It appeared as if his wand it's self had a protective field of magic, one that must have been stronger to resist the destruction of the global field. Master at the moment realized that if she were to be hit with an attack, she would die. Master, being very cunning, ordered her shadows to kill more students as to distract Merle while we escaped. The shadows dashed about, slicing wizards causing it to appear as if it were raining blood. It was as that time that master vanished in a white flash of light, making her escape. There was only one problem, she forgot me.


End file.
